roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A3
}} The M16A3 is an American Assault Rifle member of the AR-15 family. It is unlocked at Rank 31 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M16A3 is a modified version of the M16A2 adopted in small numbers by the U.S. Navy SEALs, Seabees, and Security units.http://www.defenseindustrydaily.com/the-usas-m-16-rifle-purchases-04517/ The M16A3's main difference from its predecessor is its adoption of a 3-position trigger group, with Safe, Semi- and Fully-Automatic settings. Contrary to popular belief, the M16A3 does not feature a removable carry handle nor can it support a R'ail '''I'nterface 'S'ystem (RIS). '''In-Game General Information The M16A3 is currently the only automatic M16 rifle in-game, and it can be seen as an alternative for people who don't like the M16A4's burst mode. The M16A3 deals 32 damage within 80 studs and drops to 22 damage at 120 studs. The damage of the M16A3 is quite average for its class while the rate of fire (RoF) is better than most other assault rifles, firing at 800 RPM in full-auto. It has a fairly low time-to-kill (TTK), just slower than weapons like the M16A4, AS VAL, FAMAS and M231. While the higher RoF is quite good, it also results in a higher ammunition consumption rate. Fortunately, assault rifles are quite commonly used, and the 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition the M16A3 uses is also quite common, meaning the user can easily find ammunition. The M16A3 has a very low blowback/visual recoil, which is very suitable to track an enemy on move at medium range. The first shot recoil of this rifle is quite high that it needs some recoil control and good attachments. Nevertheless, the physical recoil pattern is low with a mixture of both low horizontal and vertical recoils. The M16A3 has noticeably good recoil recovery. In semi-auto mode, the M16A3 can effortlessly score multiple shots on target very fast, which is a noticeable trait of the M4s and M16s. This, combined with its fairly clear iron sights, allowing for overall better target acquisition compared to the shorter M4/M4A1. Usage & Tactics One major statistic that hinders the aforementioned qualities is the high muzzle flash. Compared to the M4A1, it is generally higher, it completely blocks off the view of the iron sights, hindering target acquisition. The Flash Hider is generally recommended, at the cost of generally lower hip and aim stability. Another option is to use a suppressor, at the cost of reduced damage and overall effective range, but also improve the recoil pattern. A Compensator is also useful, as it helps decrease the horizontal recoil, making the M16A3 very stable when firing. It is generally recommended to use an optic/red dot, which can increase target acquisition, albeit rather poorly because of the muzzle flash, and the fact that the front iron sight is not removed. The MARS sight is generally a good, even a great option, because the reticle and lens are higher than other optics. The MARS is generally a tall sight, which makes the front iron sight less visible. At the same time, muzzle flash is less visible. However, if the player doesn't mind the muzzle flash, and the lack of removal of the front Iron Sight, any other optic is recommended. Conclusion The M16A3 is overall a good assault rifle, and it can be seen as a direct upgrade to the M4A1, though the visually lower sight field of view (FOV) and high amount of muzzle flash can be seen as a rather major problem, the M16A3 still remains a great gun, it has higher minimum damage, and can be a great substitute for the M16A4 for the people who don't like the burst mode. Pros & Cons Pros * Overall stable recoil. * Fastest reload time of its class, allowing the user to quickly get back into fights. * High RoF (Rate of Fire) of 800 RPM. * Ammunition type is easily found. * Good maximum range for its class. Cons * High muzzle flash which can disorient or completely block off the view of the iron sights. * Moderate first-shot recoil. * Quick range dropoff. Trivia *The M16A3 in Phantom Forces is actually an M16A4-R0901 which is featured the safe, semi- and fully-automatic trigger group like the M16A3. However, it features the Rail Interface System and removable carrying handle of an M16A4. ** This is likely due to the in-game M16A3 being based on the M16A3 seen in Battlefield 3. *The M16A4 and the M16A3 have practically the same model except for the color of the magazine. *Like the M16A4, MG3KWS, and TEC-9, the M16A3's in-game model has no trigger. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AR-15 Family